Antibodies against HIV are potential drugs that may be able to prevent HIV infection in humans. However, the long-term protective capacity of antibodies against HIV has not been assessed. In this study, we repetitively administered a macaque version of a human anti-HIV antibody to monkeys, after which the antibody persisted in the blood for >5 months. Moreover, the antibody could be sustained at protective levels for 108 days, conferring protection 52 days after the last dose in a monkey model of HIV infection. Thus, passive antibody transfer can provide durable protection against infection by viruses that cause AIDS in primates.